SHIELD's Hellhound
by TimeAndLife21
Summary: Sybil Silverstone ran away from SHIELD when she was 12 and has been on the run since, She manages to go through three PhD's and a major to get a job with a friend in India. So what happens when she meets Bruce Banner on a work free vacation in Calcutta. And Why is SHIELD with him when he comes to her small home? Oh and Hydra is after her as well. That's just prime. PREVIEW ONLY!
1. Chapter 1

_**S.H.I.E.L.D's Hellhound**_

By TwilightAnimeLover21

* * *

A tall dark man went about his business in the SHIELD Helicarrier, his one eye carefully observing the shadows. His name was Nick Fury, and he was on his way to one of the room with confidential files that he needed to review for the Avengers Initiative. Since the Norse God Thor crash-landed in New Mexico a few months back, he knew that something was stirring up. That and something came up on SHIELD's radar coming from Antarctica. He sent some Agents down there and he is being patient to hear from them sometime soon. For now, he had some work to do. He turned down a hall and punched in a few codes to enter one of the confidential rooms. The door opened with a hiss and sled to the side. He entered the dark room and turned on the lights.

He walked to the end of the large room and went to a cabinet and opened it up. As much as he enjoyed using technology to keep people on file, he'd rather have it on paper as back up. He looked through the files and came across one that he was looking for. It was labeled, "Hell Hound." He took out the folder and opened it. In the folder was a picture of a young woman. She had sun-tanned skin and black raven wavy hair up in a loose bun and her eyes were yellow with emerald slivers. She had a heart shaped face with a high forehead and a button nose that turned slightly upward, but it was her ears that made her stand out. They were pointed and slightly bigger than the average person's biology.

-Name: Sybil Silverstone. Alias: Hell Hound. Age approximate: 24. Height: 5 foot 7 inches. Weight: 103 pounds. Occupation: Genetic Engineering and Biochemical and Bioelectrical Engineering, Quantum Physics Major. Notable Features: Pointed Ears, Yellow-Green eyes, silver bangles, claw-like nails, and fangs. Powers: Shifts into a large canine-like beast, with silver fur and stands on two legs. Strong enough to lift 2 semis, runs up to 145 miles an hour, accelerated healing, can communicate telepathically and telekinetically, and Cyrokenises.

Nick Fury smirked. It has been over 10 years since he last saw Sybil. She was only 12 when she escaped SHIELD. Before hand, Fury found the girl when she was only 4 years old. She was in an unfortunate accident with her parents who were chemical scientists and they blew up the house while she was at her grandparents' at the time. It turned out that the house was sabotaged. Whoever wanted her family dead along with her, they didn't succeed. SHEILD investigated the incident, and it turned out that they were trying to replicate the same super serum that was used on Captain America, and used their daughter as a test subject. His guess was that someone didn't want them working on the serum, but why kill them when you could take them hostage and make them make the serum? That was what always stumped him. The girl, Sybil was confused to why her parents were dead. She understood the concept, but not the reason.

Her abnormalities kicked in when she was 10. He remembered when he walked into her room trying to get her up for training and he saw that she had partially shifted. Her legs and feet were large, in a similar way of a dire wolf's genetic make-up, and her eyes were completely yellow and claws that were dangerous to be around. She had a thick tail and sharp, pointed furry ears peaking out under her hair. He wasn't surprised. There were plenty of side effects from the super serum. It was an incomplete product.

Nevertheless, he trained her even in that form, her temper on the other hand was a force to be reckoned with. She is generally a shy, quiet girl, but when she gets mad, she'll shift into her 'full' canine form faster than you can say, 'Abracadabra.' It would take at least three elephant tranquilizers to take her down, but even with her 'HellHound' personality, she was like a daughter to him, but when she left, she managed to cut out the GPS chip from her wrist before she escaped. He felt slightly heartbroken, but she was resourceful enough to take care of herself. She kept under the radar all this time until last year. She was found in California at a College that worked with Biochemical engineering. She already had two PhDs and a major under her belt and her intelligence was beyond the levels then what he could comprehend.

He looked at the bottom of the page and gave a small smile. There were some words that he knew that she would come back to SHIELD.

**Applicable for Avengers Initiative: **_**Accepted.**_

He wondered if she would take the job.

* * *

_**TAL21:**_THIS IS ONLY A PREVIEW! I won't be writing this story until i'm finished with one of the Three that i am currently working on, most likely after _**The Dead Tell No Tales**_. I just wanted this to be out here to see what sort of reactions and reviews i get. I welcome _**opinions and feedback**_ to see if i should write it or not. This is just a rough draft of what's to come in the Future. With me on a **Transformers **and **Avengers **kick, i wanted to give another shot at trying my hand at a different universe like i am doing with _**Silver Heart.**_

_**DO NOT FOLLOW OR FAVE! **_I will be deleting this preview soon after i finish_** The Dead Tell No Tales.**_ So there is plenty of time to read and review this and see what you think of it. If you think it's too much or if the OC has too much to work with**, _Let me know and i will change it up._ **Thank you for previewing this and write your opinions and feedback! _**REMEMBER TO KEEP READING AND IMAGINING! :D**_


	2. NOTICE!

**_IMPORTANT NOTICE!_**

Turns out that I'm conflicted between Bruce and Loki. So those of you that have read this so far, sorry! I have a poll on my Profile page that Asks you to help me choose between Loki and Bruce. I love Bruce Banner, But I Also love Loki (And Iron Man and Captain America, but really I can't seem to work with these guys) Anyways, I hope that you will take the time to go to the Profile page and answer the poll. I will be putting up a Preview of the Loki/OC sometime this week. Also, I have a new friend/beta that will be working with me! He is OriginalWriting Great friend and awesome guy to help me out with writing my stories and making them better than they should!

Anyways, Take time to answer the polls, and I hope to hear from you guys soon!

_**TAL21**_

**_(PS: Read some of my other stories if you have the chance!)_**


End file.
